Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another with hinges. The hinged connection of the panels allows the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other specified reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the movable partition in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room.
When deployed, a leading end of the movable partition, often defined by a component known as a lead post, complementarily engages another structure, such as a wall, a post, or a lead post of another door.
Automatic extension and retraction of the movable partition may be accomplished through the use of a motor located in a pocket formed in the wall of a building in which the movable partition is stored when in a retracted or folded state. The motor, which remains fixed in place within the pocket, may be used to drive extension and retraction of the movable partition. A motor for automatically extending and retracting a movable partition may also be mounted within the movable partition itself, such that the motor travels with the movable partition as the movable partition is extended and retracted using the motor.
In some cases, the lower edge of the movable partition, including the lower edge of the movable partition's lead post, may be laterally displaced relative to the top edge of the movable partition, which may be relatively fixed in a lateral sense due to engagement with an overhead track and header. Such lateral displacement of the movable partition's lower edge may be caused, for example, by a fire-induced draft, by an improperly balanced heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system, by smoke evacuation systems, building air pressure systems, or simply from an occupant of a room pushing against the movable partition while it is being deployed. If the lower end of the lead post is laterally displaced relative to its upper end as the leading edge of the movable partition approaches the mating receptacle, the lead post may not be properly aligned with the mating receptacle and an appropriate seal may not be formed. In other words, the mating receptacle is conventionally installed to be substantially plumb. If the lower end of a lead post of a movable partition is laterally displaced relative to its upper end, the lead post is not plumb (or substantially vertically oriented) and, thus, may not properly engage the substantially plumb receptacle.
As noted above, the failure of the lead post to properly engage the receptacle may have significant consequences when, for example, the movable partition is being used as a fire or security barrier. One approach to preventing or controlling the lateral displacement of a lower end of the movable partition has included forming a guide track within the floor of a room, and then causing the movable partition or barrier to engage the track as it is deployed and retracted such that both the top and the bottom of the movable partition is laterally constrained. However, the placement of a track in the floor of a room is not an ideal solution for all applications. For example, such a track provides a place for collection of dust and debris and may, thereby, become an unsightly feature of the room. In some cases, the collection of debris may affect the proper operation of the movable partition itself. Furthermore, the existence of a track in the floor may act as a hazard or potential source of injury depending, for example, on the intended use of the area and the actual location of the floor track within that area.